


Lifetime Loss

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [19]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly returns home after her miscarriage to find Sonny has emptied the nursery.





	Lifetime Loss

"Everything...gone...?" Carly questioned softly, stepping into the empty room which was suppose to belong to her baby, "Like it was nothing?"  
  
Softly, with his own amount of heartache, Sonny responded, "I thought--"  
  
"No, you didn't think at all." She snapped, spinning around furiously to face him, "You threw this baby away just like everything else in your life!"  
  
"That's not true, Carly, and you know it!"  
  
"No! I don't! I don't know anything except that my baby's gone and for some reason we're still here!" Cutting her ramble short, she held a hand to her mouth and sobbed softly...searching the empty space around herself for some sign of her child.  
  
"I don't know what--I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Don't say anything!" Carly shouted angrily, putting a healthy amount of space between them, and added, "Just get out."  
  
Sonny hesitated, his heart aching to heal her pain...and, in return, his own.  
  
"GET OUT!!!"   
  
The scream left her with enough strength to knock the wind out of the two of them, and he sadly obliged.   
  
Softly, the door assured her of his exit. She fell back to a seat on the floor in the center of the empty nursery and began to unleash her sobs.  
  
Everything, every hint, of her baby was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
~*~  
  
For a moment, he stared at the door...unsure of he could enter. It had been so long...and the pain was still sitting there, like a hard lump, right in his throat.  
  
 _Jason, she needs you. You have to go in. You have to be there. You made a promise, and you can't break it now._  
  
But the minutes turned into hours outside Sonny's penthouse door. Though the guard had politely agreed not to announce his presence just yet, Jason highly doubted he could leave all together.  
  
However, the image of Sonny on the couch...Carly approaching in his shirt...it was suffocating him the second he arrived. The memory was like a baseball bat consistently taking aim at him.  
  
"She hasn't left the nursery, you know?" His voice brought Jason out of his thoughts, triggering him to turn around and face his enemy, "It's been days, and she hasn't moved. She won't eat. She won't play with Michael. She just stays in that room and shuts down."  
  
"What did you expect, Sonny?" Jason responded coldly, staring towards him with a stone expression, "She just lost her baby."  
  
"You can let me know how you really _feel_ any day now." Sonny laughed softly, angry and wounded, "I didn't want to make that call to you...but I knew you would the only one who could get her out of that room." Relieved by Jason's hanging head, he took a deep breath and assured him, "Michael's with Letica, and I have a meeting that will keep me away as long as it takes. Just..." Sonny fought tears, pushing past his former friend and heading for the elevator, "just help her."  
  
Jason remained frozen until he heard the elevator come and go behind him. Once it was clear Sonny was gone, he gazed towards the entrance...that lead to Carly.  
  
~*~  
  
Lying on the plush carpet, she blinked her eyes slowly and felt not a hint of the soreness.   
  
Her eyes were red and puffy from her relentless crying, whenever she thought it was over she managed to conjure up at least one more tear.   
  
The rug had been pulled from beneath her, and she was still trying to recover from the fall. With two words, the sobs returned...  
  
 _My baby._  
  
Suddenly, in between sobs, she heard the door almost silently open and close behind her.  
  
She tightened her jaw in response, trying to prevent another verbal stab at him, and breathed heavily... _just leave. Please, just leave me alone._  
  
Her bottom lip began to quiver in response to her restraint as he sat behind her. But there was something different.  
  
He was silent. No apologies, just silence, and it brought her more peace than ever before...it allowed her to break down with him near by.  
  
Curling into a ball, she began to cry loudly into her palms.  
  
His touch was soothing as it stroked her hair, still no verbal communication coming between them.  
  
Then, a new wave of emotions came over her, as his hand traveled to her stomach.   
  
Carly felt out of breath when feeling the contact, comforted by the connection made with her loss. Her hands flew to his, holding it firmly to the empty area, as she shut her eyes tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Carly."  
  
With one apologetic word from his low tone, she immediately recognized why she had felt such a connection without a word.   
  
Because with him...they never had to say a word.  
  
In utter disbelief, she said the name of someone who was just too good to be true, "Jason?"  
  
"I'm here." He assured her quietly, his fingertips resuming their brushing of her hair.  
  
Swallowing a lump in her throat, she ignored the anger and resentment she felt in response to his disappearance. Instead, she spoke to her best friend...the only one who could possible understand, "...he's gone, Jase. My baby's gone, and I don't know if I can..."  
  
Jason bowed his head, not a word to say, and tried to get past the pain he felt while seeing her lying there.  
  
Pale, weak, and defeated, this image of Carly was nothing the woman he had left behind...and he felt to blame.  
  
"How am I suppose to forget my child? It may have been Sonny's mistake, but this baby was the only thing I had." Carly fought to maintain composure and continued, "Every hope, every dream I had for the future died with my baby...it's all gone, Jase.....Everything's gone, and I don't know how I'm suppose to leave this room."  
  
Jason rubbed her arm, reminding her, "Carly, I can't imagine what you feel. But you have to remember that Michael's still here. You still _**have**_ him."  
  
"Oh god..." Shooting to a seated positions, she admitted with wide eyes, "I've been completely ignoring him. He's probably so mad at me, I--"  
  
"He's with Letica. And he understands." He assured her, smiling sympathetically, "Michael's a smart kid."  
  
"Right, I'll just apologize and--"  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about. Just let him know how much you love him, and he'll know everything's okay."  
  
She nodded slowly, hugging her knees to her chest, "And Sonny?"  
  
The mention of the man's name poured salt into a still open wound, "He's gone."  
  
"Of course." Carly huffed in disgust, shaking her head in disapproval, "He's always gone, away, anywhere but dealing with himself."  
  
"I'm sure he's trying. It must hurt him too."  
  
"Don't preach to me about him, all right?" Standing to her feet, Carly put distance between them and continued to snap, "The last thing I need is anyone defending that bastard, and everything he's done."  
  
"You think I want to defend him?" Jason retaliated, following her to his feet, and boring his eyes into hers, "Believe me, the last thing I want to do is be on his side."  
  
She crossed her arms, fighting back tears, "Then why do you do it so consistently, huh? Why make him into something he isn't?"  
  
"Because this isn't about Sonny or anyone else in this town. I'm not here for them." With holding his own tears, Jason confessed, "I'm here for you and you only."  
  
"...why?"  
  
"Because I promised you, I would always be there." He forced back regret and faced the ground, stating determined, "And I knew you needed me."  
  
"I've always needed you. I always will. But that's never stopped you from disappearing."   
  
Her words were said...but true. And the truth hurt more than a little lie every could...Jason was sure of that now.  
  
"I can't deal with this. I can't deal with losing my baby, and Sonny, and you...all at the same time. I can't."  
  
"You don't have to." He met her eyes with sincerity, "But I'm not going anywhere."   
  
Approaching her, Jason felt some life returning to him in reaction to her helpless and hypnotized gaze back at him.   
  
He placed his hands on her face, stroking away stray tears, and vowed, "I'm going to help you leave this room."  
  
She wanted to believe him. She nearly did. Because anything Jason Morgan said...he meant. But her heavy heart was unsure of what to trust at this point.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Not now...but eventually...you will."  
  
"I need time, Jase. I need time to--"  
  
"I'm not leaving you."  
  
Carly could restrain herself no longer and fell into him. Resting her head on his chest, she hugged his waist tightly and resumed her sobs...in the midst of her break down...begging him, "Please, don't leave me again."  
  
Embracing her tightly, he closed his eyes and spoke with his heart rather than his mind, "Never again."  
  
 _ **The End**_


End file.
